


In the Darkest Night Hour

by genevievefugazi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wonders if Molly went through with marriage. </p><p>Sequel to "Our Deal" </p><p>"I'll give you everything. Baby love me lights out.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkest Night Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "XO" by Beyonce.

Sherlock sat in the flat of 221b playing his violin. The rain was pouring pretty hard that night. John was with Mary at Molly's wedding reception. It was just a quiet and dark in the flat except for the violin playing. 

He thought about Molly. Her walking down that asile surrounded by family and friends. Colin taking his first glimpse of her in that wedding gown. Them sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. Probably dancing the night away at this moment while the rain roared. 

Sherlock was certainly not the type to get mushy about this certain thing. He wished Molly well and hoped that she'd be happy in Glasgow with Colin. He surely was going to miss her though. 

There was some soup in the fridge next to the human hand he was going to microwave for dinner. 

Sherlock became startled when he heard the doorbell ring. Who would be visiting at this time of night? Mrs. Baker wasn't there to answer the door. She too was at Molly's wedding reception. 

Sherlock went down the steps with precaution. Expecting some sort of attack. He walked slowly as the knocks became frequent. 

Once he got to the door, he twisted the knob slowly. His heart beating ready to attack. 

On the other side of the door was a figure in a hooded coat with a white dress. 

"Molly?" Sherlock spoke. 

She quicky pulled off the hood. Her beautiful wedding hairdo wrecked by the rain and makeup slightly smearing. Not looking as perfect as she was earlier today when he gave his blessing but he wouldn't have it any way. 

"I love you..." she leaped into Sherlock's arms. 

The kiss was more than what she probably wouldve had if she had gotten married today. Slow, tender, and sweet. Molly grabbing onto Sherlock's dressing gown oh so pasionately. 

Sherlock didnt even bother checking his.phone for the text John sent an hour ago. 

"Molly ran away from her own wedding- John"


End file.
